Tell Me Why
by Love.For.The.Lost
Summary: When Sienna's mom gets a new job she has to move in with complete strangers. How will she cope with her mother and father's absence, new friends and with a secret admirer who wants to kill. My Chemical Romance Fan Fiction.
1. Tell Me Why

Prologue

Here I was, stuck on a plane to New Jersey. My mother (she shouldn't even deserve to be called that) got a new job for a year, which would keep her moving a lot. She said it would be to hard to take me with her and home school me so she is sending me to live with her "best friend" who I've never met. So for one crappy year I will live with total and complete strangers. I told that to my mom. She said that they have a son the same age as me; as that would make up for it. He is a boy, I am a girl. Who says we're going to get along.

I sighed as the plane started to descend. My mom said she was sorry many times, but that her friend, Linda, would take care of me. I stared out the window. As the plane moved to the gate I took a deep breath and gathered my stuff. As I started to leave the plane I mumbled some words under my breath as I tried to give a cheery smile to the bitch attendant, who tried to make my life a hell with all her cheerfulness. "Well, here goes nothing." And I stepped out to see my new family.

* * *

Hi, here I am again with a new story. I will be continuing IBYMB,YBMYL when I get back home. This is what you get from me for keeping you waiting for a new chapter. And yes I will find a way to continue writing these two (maybe three, depends if my new idea would make sense on paper) stories if my internet goes down again. See you soon with another chappie (maybe one before x-mas) but that depends on how many reviews, or how much my cousin will be pissing me off.

- Mikey


	2. Total Strangers

Chapter One

There were two people waiting outside the gate; a woman and a boy. They looked like mother and son. Could this be them?  
"Sienna?" She asked. I nodded and came forward. "Oh to see you grown up!" She said and threw her arms around me. I was taken aback but the boy mimed hugging so I complied. When she pulled back she looked at me over again. "Well, the last time I saw you was when you were still in diapers." She beamed at me. I smiled shyly back.

"Mom," The boy said and touched his mother's shoulder. "I think we need to get to baggage claim before the rush gets there." He said.

"Oh, dearie, why don't you go ahead. I want to catch up with Sienna." He sighed and left, leaving me with a stranger who probably knew everything about me. "So how has it been? How's your mom and dad?" She asked. My smile fell from my face. My father was a sore subject with me. He disappeared a couple years back. Evidently mom didn't share this fact with her so called best friend.

She caught on quick. "Sorry dear, what happened?" She asked as moved passed the small clumps of people.

My silence must have been enough for her because she dropped the conversation. We met her son at baggage claim. He already had my bags.

"How did you-?" I asked. How the hell did he know?

"Your back pack matched these, so I took a wild guess. Turns out I guessed right." He smiled feebly. I gave him the best smile I could muster which made him more relaxed.

"Well kids, let's get to the car." She said. She took one of my three suitcases. I moved to get one of them but her son took both.

"Thanks." I smiled at him, this time I could actually do it without forcing.

He smiled, nodded, then gestured that I should go first. I walked ahead of him, trailing behind his mother. Once we finally got to this beat up little car she stopped. I looked at it, wanting to make a comment but didn't. Her and her son loaded everything in and her son tried offering me the front seat.

"You can sit in front, I don't mind." I opened the back and got in. He gave me a look before walking over to the other side of the car and getting in the back with me. I gave him a look.

"Mother would kill me if I sat in the front and you didn't." He said with a tiny little laugh. I giggled too. It felt nice not having to seem all uptight. The drive to their house was pretty uneventful. I saw a couple of trees, houses, and buildings but other than that I stared at the headrest. There was an awkward silence but when we got to their house it was over.

"Honey, could you get the bags and take them to her room for me?" She told the boy who hopped out and managed to get all the bags in the house super quickly. I entered the house slower than Linda. It was small but beautiful. I stepped inside the living room and smiled at the smell. It was a smell that I could call home. Like fresh pastries.

"Honey, let's get you to your room." Linda said and took me to the room. It was small and empty, so as she put it, I could make it my own. The only thing there that seemed a bit out of place was a picture. I waited till she left to find out what it was.

It was a picture of my mom, dad, and me. I was about five and we all looked happy. I sat down on my bed and clutched the frame to my chest. I wished things could go back to the way they were. A couple of tears spilled out of my eyes. I drew the curtains closed and turned off the lights. I lie down on my bed and let the tears take over until I fell into a not so pleasant, but needed sleep.

* * *

Can anybody guess who the MCR boy is?


	3. Courage Turned To Sorrow

Disclaimer- I don't My chem. But I do own the crazy adventure their about to have. ;)

Chapter Two

I awoke later, disoriented and scared. I forgot where I was then remembered all too quickly. I checked the clock on the table. It was six. I had slept for five hours. I didn't feel much better though. The ache in my heart was still very evident. I squeezed another tear out of my eye. It was going to be a long year.

I left the room, already to painful to stay in there. The house was silent, except for the TV, which meant at least one person was home. It was her son. He was lounging on the couch watching some roast of somebody. He chuckled then looked at me.

"Hey," I said. I made no move. I wasn't sure what to do.

"Hey yourself, how was your nap?" He asked a smirk on his lips. I sighed and he laughed again. He sat and up and scooted over some. "Sit your ass down." He said and patted the seat next to him. I walked over slowly and gingerly took a seat beside him. He rolled his eyes at me and turned his attention to the TV.

` "My mom's out getting a pizza. She hopes that cheese is all right." He said not moving his head towards me. I nodded. "Good, she thought you might want pepperoni and be let down a bit by her not getting it."

"Why?" I asked, now suddenly interested in this half ass attempt at small talk.

"Well, I'm kind of a vegetarian." He said, looking a bit guilty.

"Kind of?" I laughed. He did too.

"So you're not mad at me for being some weird tree hugging freak?" He said, making big puppy dog eyes.

"Well technically you're eating the tree, but other than that no. I wouldn't matter anyways. I'm a vegetarian."

"And you ain't fucking scared of him. Ha ha, couldn't pass up on that one, but back to all seriousness, really?" I laughed and nodded. "We may get along better than I thought. I'm Frank." He said and thrust his hand towards me.

"I think you already know my name," I said and shook his hand while we laughed.

"You know, that's actually kind of creepy." I said and laid my head back.

"What's kind of creepy?"

"That you probably know everything about me and I know nothing about you."

"Yeah that would probably be creepy, but it's not true. All I know is your name, birthday, and a little bit of information of why you're here."

"Birthday?" I asked. Why would he need to ask that?

"I wanted to see if our birthdays are close together."

"And were they?"

"Yeah," He blushed. "Thirteen days apart."

I laughed. "So that means your birthday is on the 5th or 31st. Which is it?" I asked mockingly.

"31st." He whispered.

"Halloween baby." I told him. He flushed a deeper red. "That makes me an elder. You better treat me with respect Frankie." I told him and we laughed. Then I thought where the hell did that nickname come from. Weird, but saying it felt right so I didn't ponder the thought. His mom came home then with the delicious pizza. We ate and all took part in the conversation. Soon enough Linda said she had to go and when she left I looked at Frank, puzzled.

"She works night so she can spend time with me in the day." He said with a smile that told me this didn't bother him much. He turned off the TV.

"Before I go to bed, you wanna talk a bit?" He asked. I nodded. Maybe I could find a friend in him. "We can talk in my room, since I feel kind of watched out here, or we can talk in your room. And no I have no intentions of getting into your pants tonight. That's for tomorrow." He said with a grin. I chuckled.

"Whatever you want." I told him. It was his house.

"Let's talk in your room. Bigger bed." He said winking. I growled at him. "Ooo, a feisty one." I jumped at him and he took off towards my room. As I ran behind him I wondered where I had gotten the fucking courage to do that. He was collapsed on my bed laughing. I jumped next to him and started to laugh too. It took us fifteen minutes for the conversation to actually start. We asked random questions, like what's your favorite color and your favorite band. (We both like blue, but his band is Iron Maiden while my band is Taking Back Sunday. But we both have a sudden interest in Green Day.)

As he leaned back against my pillow he grunted, then pulled out the picture of my family. "What's up with your family?" He asked. I stopped moving.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a tight voice.

"I mean that mom just talks about your mom, never you dad. Why is that?" He asked.

I didn't answer and he sighed and grabbed my shoulder.

"Same boat?" He asked. I didn't know what that meant; unless, he didn't have a father either. I nodded. He sighed. "I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours." That's when the tears appeared.

"I don't want to talk about it." He sighed.

"It'll make you feel better." I shook my head. "Come on, I won't judge." He said. I shook my head.

"You know what will make me feel better?" I said in a tight voice.

"What?"

"For people to get out of my god damn business!" I shouted. He jumped up and left the room. I burst out into tears and threw myself on my bed. I could barely see what was in front of my eyes. It was going to be a long fucking night.

* * *

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. This is your present from me. I might do other stories or I'll do another chapter of this. Depends on what people say or how much writers block I will have. ;)


	4. Frank's Story

Chapter three

Frank's POV

It had been an hour since she kicked me out of her room and I could still hear her crying. I want to go in there but I'm scared of what her reaction will be. I don't know what I did wrong. All I did was ask her a question. I shook my head and put my ear to the door. Her choked sobs were getting softer, so I took this as a time to come in.

I cracked the door open a bit. Even though the light was turned off I could still see her withering in her bed. Her choked sobs echoed in the darkness.

"Get out!" She said feebly. I didn't. I opened the door and came all the way in, with a pillow in hand. I was smart to bring the pillow; she threw numerous things at me. Lip gloss, nail polish, books, and some things that I couldn't tell what they were in the dark. I approached her slowly, and I could tell she didn't care since the items weren't in such large groups anymore. Either that or she was running out of ammo.

I came to the edge of her bed. She just lay there limply. I sat at the edge of the bed and waited.

"What do you want Frank?" she heaved out my name. I felt bad. I had made her cry.

"I'm sorry for making you cry." I said honestly and I brushed away the hair that was matted to her face. She cringed away from my touch and I felt bad.

"Well," She started but stopped.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said and drew the cover over her head. I sighed and started to poke her. It's what I do to get people to answer me, just ask anyone of my other friends. She giggled once or twice, but she wouldn't give in. So I went with plan B, something I only use on Bob, or when Gee is being a complete ass and won't tell me shit.

"Beep, Beep, Beep." I started while poking her. I did this for about four minutes before she cracked. She lasted longer than the both of them. I chuckled at the thought.

"What do you want Frank?" She asked as she whipped the blanket off of her and looked at me with mad eyes. I grinned at this response.

"I want to know what's going on with you." I said and poked her in the stomach. She groaned and bit her lip.

"Why?" She asked, a sad tone had fallen back in her voice.

"Cause I wanna know what happened to your family."

"But I don't wanna share."She replied gruffly.

"You know what they say Sienna, sharing is caring." She twisted her head to the window.

"And you know what? If I share with you I don't think you'd care. Weird isn't it?" She said with a tone of guilt in her voice.

"You know what?" I said, her head looked back towards me.

"What?"  
"I'm going to tell you why I don't have a dad and hopefully you'll tell me why you don't have yours." I took a deep breath and began.

"My father was-or is can't really say now but yeah- a huge ass womanizer. He stayed with my mom till I was three before he left us for another woman who he knocked up." I finished skimming over details that I would fill her in later with. Like the part where he abused us night and day. I'll tell her that when she tells me her side.

I heard her in take of breath as I finished my little summary of my first three years on this planet. And probably the fact that I ended with no tears or emotion in my voice.

"Oh Frankie," She breathed out and I noted on a happy thought that she called me Frankie. "You were so young…" She left the sentence there hanging out in the space before us. I heard her sniffle as though she was crying then she whispered the words I was dying to hear.

"You told me yours, I'll tell you mine."


	5. Sienna's Story

Chapter Four

Frank's POV (Still)

She took a deep breath, a shaky one, like she was on the verge of crying again.

"You don't have to tell me." I said. It was true; I didn't want her to tell me if she would get all emotional about it. I probably caused a great damage that I could fix so we could be friends.

"No, no" She stuttered then sniffled. "It's only fair that I tell you." She breathed out. She took in another shaky breath then started to talk so softly I could barely hear her.

"I wasn't always an only child. I had a younger brother, Gavin. He was three years younger than me." I gasped silently; well I hope it was silent. She continued on, so I hope she didn't hear it. "When I turned nine my father got really abusive. He hit my mom and me but he hit my brother most of all. I never knew why he did that. Gavin was a good boy, a good boy." She said and tears poured down her face. I reached out to her unsure what to do. She crashed into my arms and I held her tight as her tears came out.

"Shh," I cooed and I didn't even want her to complete this story. I could probably figure it out on my own. She sniffled a bit before continuing her story in her haze of tears.

"One day I came home after school, my mom wasn't there yet so I thought neither was my dad." She stopped and another rush of tears came out. "So," She began and hiccupped. "So, I rushed home to go and see my brother who was sick and home alone. When I got there," She said and stopped. She stopped making noises that told me she was crying. I looked down at her. I could see her eyes. They were seeing something that was not here; and they were filled with terror and grief. Tears were still gushing out of them. "My dad was standing over him. Gavin was all bloody. My dad had a bat. I screamed and dropped my backpack. He acted and ran over to me. I ran to my neighbor's house. I pounded on the door till they let me in. I told them what happened so when my dad came over they called the cops. They got there rather quickly and took my dad away. They had to take me down to the police station for questioning. I cried and screamed for my mom. They kept on questioning me. I finally broke down and couldn't tell them anything. When my mom got there she immediately took me to my grandmother's house. When my dad's court date came up I had to testify in front of him. I wasn't comfortable with it. He glared at me while I was talking. As soon as the trial was done and my dad was found guilty my mom moved us to New York. There she got a good job and I was left home alone. This year she got promoted and her promotion has made her gone to England for a year. And this is why I'm here. My dad is still in prison for the rest of his life. If only I had gotten home faster. I could've helped. I could've saved my brother."

I was speechless. This is the kind of thing you watch on Lifetime or Law And Order. I finally found my voice. "You couldn't have done anything Sienna, you were a child." I told her softly and I held her closer to me.

"Yes I could have Frank! I could have saved him! We could've escaped together! If only I hadn't walked home from school so I could talk to my friends! If only I had taken the bus! If only! If only!" She said and sobbed harder. She hit me a couple of times. I held her closer willing her to stop. "It's not fair Frankie, it's not fair." She said and her sobs died down. She slumped down backwards and I let her fall onto the pillow. "It's not fair." She whispered again. I had no words to comfort her, since I've never been in a situation in this. I don't think anybody has been in a situation like this. Except those Lifetime bitches, but that's only made up. I brushed the hair away from her face. It was damp with tears and sweat. She started to cry again when I brushed hair from her face and started to hum. I stopped humming; hopefully it'll make her stop crying.

"No Frankie, keep humming. It's nice. It reminds me of a time when my mom loved me. When Gavin was there." She said in a tight voice. I lay down next to her and kept brushing her hair and humming. Her sobs died down and I knew she was asleep. I pulled a blanket around us and she put her head on my chest and arms around my waist. I liked being held. I didn't get it much when I was younger. My mother tries to do it now but I'm too old. As sleep started to me I leaned down and kissed her forehead and uttered words I knew she wouldn't hear.

"Life will turn out fair Sienna, you just have to be patient." I said and let the exhaustion catch up to me.

* * *

Holy crap do I hate school. This took forever for me to write. I cried a bit too. (Yes you can laugh I am a huge geek) While I was writing this I was watching Law And Order SUV and my mom was talking to my grandmother about how on Christmas they spent all day watching Lifetime and I was left bored because my cousin was at his dad's house. Well I really want to get deep into this story where I can put songs in and it would make sense. Like in some of my other stories. Now I really wanna rite. Well since I'm rambling now I will finish up by saying thanks to the people who read and review (all three of you ;) ) and give some love to my other stories. They are not getting enough love.


End file.
